An extra night
by Olego
Summary: Kevin escaped to a hotel and Scotty finds him, less than happy. Takes place after Scotty finds Kevin in the hospital in 3x11 A Father Dreams.


"I'm sorry." Kevin looks at him, so sad. His eyes are red from sleeplessness and his whole face is asking for forgiveness.

"Kevin…" Scotty walks over to him and sits down on the armrest of the chair. "I was worried. Who knows what kind of weird stuff you could have gotten yourself into – you're practically high on those pills."

Scotty strokes his forehead and leans down to kiss it.

"I know. I'm sorry." Kevin repeats. "I'm you're here though. I'm glad you scared away the others."

"I didn't, sweetie. You did." Scotty softly correct. Kevin sighs heavily.

"I just can't help it. I've had these dreams, and they make me feel so uncomfortable."

"They're about Lizzie?" Scotty asks.

"Yeah. And about me, being confused about parenthood." Kevin shakes his head a bit. "Never mind. They're not fun to go back to."

Scotty smiles sympathetically to him and again leans down to kiss his forehead.

"You're starting to sweat again. Maybe you should take another pill and go to bed."

Kevin wrinkles his nose.

"All I do these days is being in bed. It's starting to get boring." He complains.

"Well, the last time we were here we stayed in bed the entire time. I didn't head any complaining about it being boring then." Scotty says and remembers their very romantic get-away.

Kevin apparently remembers too, because they find each other with the same goofy smile.

"That was a great weekend." Kevin says. He starts to get up, holding his hand on his wound. Scotty helps him up, placing his hand on Kevin's back.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah. After today's death ride from hell with Justin, things aren't exactly better." Kevin says while moving towards the king-size bed in the next room. Scotty chuckles a bit, knowing Justin's driving.

"I guess there's a reason he wasn't a driver in the army." Kevin adds and starts to climb into the bed while Scotty quickly removes blankets and pillows in his way.

Kevin pulls up the duvet over his chest and smiles weakly at Scotty.

"I'll get your pills and some water." He disappears for a minute. When he reenters the room it hits him how small Kevin looks in the huge bed. It also hits him how Kevin is wiped out from the operation that saved the life of his daughter. No wonder he was dreams and questions.

Scotty sits down on the side of the bed, helping him take the pill and drink the water with as little spillage as possible.

"Honey, can you order me a strawberry smoothie, and then come lay here with me and enjoy it?" Kevin asks.

"Of course. Why don't you sleep in the meantime." Scotty kisses him gently on the mouth, careful as if that was his wound. He leaves the room and gives Kevin a last smile.

Only seconds later Kevin falls asleep, this time however, dreaming of something different for a change. He wakes up when Scotty strokes his cheek and whispers something to him. He opens his eyes a bit and sees the big glass of pink creamy fluids, an umbrella and two straws.

"It looks like something with half vodka." He says and tries to sit up a bit. He holds up his duvet, inviting Scotty to join him. They both sip some smoothie and share some longed for kisses.

Kevin breaks a kiss and looks to his left.

"That baby monitor will scare me for a while. Now I see them everywhere, afraid mom will hear everything I say." Kevin explains. Scotty laughs at him, relieved to see the usual, and often correct, Walker paranoia is back.

"Well, your mother isn't here, and this night won't be spent in her house. We have this great hotel room all to ourselves…" Scotty teases, and sees the smile on Kevin's face grow. "It's such a shame we have to let it go to waste." The smile immediately fades.

"What?" Kevin asks, now sounding more weak than ever. "Why?"

"Oh, you know, you're all wounded and high on drugs. I'd hurt you and feel like I'm taking advantage." Scotty continues to tease.

"That's not what you said when I came home drunk after that office party back at the firm." Kevin argues. "You were more than happy to take… stuff then."

"You falling down on top of me when I was sleeping and making out with me isn't really the same thing." Scotty says with a wink.

"Whatever. The wound is much better and really, I'm giving you the advantage. Enjoy!" Kevin says.

"Oh, Mr. Walker, if I didn't know better, I'd believe you were a bit desperate." Scotty laughs.

"Two nights in my mother's house, with the _monitor_, I am desperate, Mr. Wandell. I'd do just about anything to get me a squeeze."

Scotty looks at him, dumbfounded.

"_Squeeze?_" He asks.

"Yes please." Kevin says, finishing the last sip of smoothie. "Don't mind if I do."


End file.
